


Tmnt

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: LeoxRegina
Kudos: 1





	Tmnt

Leo’s fist connected with the punching bag, a gleam of sweat collecting on his forehead as he kept on punching it. He was so pent up lately, he had no clue why and training wasn’t exactly helping much to his disdain. He growled softly as his fist connected with it again, sending the punching bag across the room. 

Arrod, an imp who had taken a liking to sulking around the lair, sat draped over the stairs with one of Raph’s stolen comic books. His attention drawn to Leo at the punching bag.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Okay! No worries.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Am back for now then I have to go out soon  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina was just entering the lair. From the symptoms that Donnie gave her they were in heat in other words mating season. She wanted to help her crush Leo.  
“Leo! I’m here! Where are you?!” She called out to him as she sat down on the couch and waited.

Raph was in his room reading some porn guys love magazines. While knew about it except for him he was gay but never told his brothers afraid he might get judged by them the wrong way. He was madly in love with arrod but he never told him yet.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo paused, resting his hand on the punching bag to stop its swaying. He looked up and found himself hurrying towards Regina. God, she looked absolutely breathtaking.  
“I’m here,” he stumbled over some action figures Mikey left on the floor and fell into Regina’s lap, his face inches from hers as a blush grew on his face. 

Arrod, chewing on his lip, made a noise at the two lovebirds on the couch and collected his comic. Where was that turtle of his? Deciding to go bug Raph, he swayed to his feet and tucked his wings against his back and knocked on Raph’s door, barely waiting for an answering before opening the door.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Alright, no worries :) )  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Btw can Leo be the dominant one plz to her?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Oh yeah, of course! My bad)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Should I change my answer?)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yes plz if you can  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yeah! Also, if it’s not a big deal, just so I know that you’re talking to me, can you put () around it?) 

Leo paused, resting his hand on the punching bag to stop its swaying. He looked up and watched Regina sit herself on the couch and found himself walking over.  
“I’m here, gorgeous,” he flashed a smile and leaned down inches from her face, collecting her chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sure)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina squeaked and this and she gazed up into his masked eyes blushing beet red.  
"Gorgeous? L-Leo whats gotten into you?!" She whimpered out as she just froze in place and her eyes widened.

Raph said to come in and his masked eyes widened and his cheeks blushed when he saw the love of his life arrod. He stuttered and told him to come over closer to him.  
"Hey babe. What are you doing lookin sexy as hell all up in here?" He purred and cooed to him as he tried to hide his erection.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok gotta go be back later sorry  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo slid onto the couch, pulling her into his lap as he grinned softly.  
“Oh nothing. I just finally realized what I want,” he slid his hands around her back, pulling her ever closer to him. He was hard just knowing she was on his lap. 

Arrod shut the door behind him, falling to all fours as he jumped onto the bed. He gathered his tail into his lap and tilted his head, a blush forming on his freckled face.  
“S-sexy? Raph, what’s going on...? Did Mikey tell you that...I have a crush on you?” He looked a little worried, although relieved that he wouldn’t have to tell him himself.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Okay!)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"L-Leo pl-please!" Regina moaned and whimpered out then covered her mouth to stop herself from making anymore noises as she blushed and looked away from him.

"No baby why? I have been in love with you for I do not know how long. I think you are a beautiful awesome sexy ass person and I just wanna fuck you right here and now sweetheart!" He chirred and chirped as he nuzzled and nipped his neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Hey, I’m back) 

Leo hummed softly and pressed his face into her neck, gently kissing the skin there.  
“Don’t be scared, I’ve loved you for so long, Regina. “ he whispered into her neck and picked her up off the couch and began to walk to his room.  
“Can I fuck you? I want to so badly, baby.”

“F-fuck me?” Arrod blushed and leaned back as Raph pressed into his neck, feeling his erection against his thigh.  
“A-are you drunk? I mean, I like this but–“He whispered softly, wanting so badly to kiss him but he seemed to have other plans.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Shit I’m on! DX  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“B-but b-but Leo I love you too but this is happening all so fast! Don’t you wanna go out on a date first?!” Regina asked him as she trembled and timidly and submissively shook in his arms. She moaned out when he kissed her sensitive spot there on her neck.

“I’m not drunk baby I’m in heat. In other words my mating season darling,” Raph sexually growled to him and he laid him down on his bed and he smashed his lips to his kissing him passionately and roughly as his hands pinned him down as one explored his private area stroking his shaft there.

“We can call this our first date,” he kicked the door to his room open, kicking it shut as he placed Regina on the bed and crawled over her. He began to kiss her neck, biting gently as he gave her hickies. His erection pressed against her lower extremities. 

Arrod squeaked as he was kissed but wasted no time in kissing back. A gasp erupting from his mouth as he was touched, and growled out a moan.  
“R-Raph,” he moaned softly, trying to slid his clothes off under the terrapin.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina was moaning and mewling as she gripped onto his shoulders and she arched her back and let him do whatever the hell he wanted to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Raph pulled down his pants and his underwear as he stroked and rubbed his dick grinding against it as his mouth went down to nip and nibble hickeys onto his neck all across up and down and all over. He rubbed his inner thighs too.

Regina was moaning and mewling as she gripped onto his shoulders and she arched her back and let him do whatever the hell he wanted to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Raph pulled down his pants and his underwear as he stroked and rubbed his dick grinding against it as his mouth went down to nip and nibble hickeys onto his neck all across up and down and all over. He rubbed his inner thighs too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo hummed and practically ripped her shirt off, grabbing her breast in one hand as his mouth kissed down her chest. His other hand pulled her pants down, teasing her through her underwear.  
“You’re so wet for me, Regina. That’s so hot.” He hummed and took her pants and underwear off, rubbing his thumb against her clit gently. 

Arrod moaned, his tail flicking every time Raph touched him. He reached down and started to rub Raph’s dick, looking up at him with a small smirk. He had to admit this felt amazing and his thighs were so sensitive, it made him buck his hips against Raph’s and grind his dick against his.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I might be gone for most of tomorrow. I’ll text you if I can, I’m usually available super late.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok thats fine then I will stay on for a lil bit doing my part now  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled eliciting whimper after squeak and she pressed his head into her heat and told him to start eating the fuck outta her pussy with that sexy hot mouth of his.  
"I will help you whenever you are in heat. I will live with you and be your lifemate leo!"

Raph groaned and grunted at this as he put him on all fours and while he did that he inserted his length into his anus hole and started fucking the living daylights outta him gripping his ass cheeks and slapping them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo let off a growling chuckle, grabbing her thighs as he moved down and started licking her pussy as if his life depended on it. His big hands squeezed her thighs, massaging them as he inserted his tongue into her hole and tongue fucked her.  
“My life mate? You sure you want that?” He purred, fingering her pussy as he flicked his tongue over her clit over and over. 

Arrod moaned loudly, gripping the bedsheets as he felt Raph deep inside him. His claws curling into them and making holes.  
“Holy fuck! Raphael!” He moaned out, his legs shaking as he was spanked. “Please! Keep doing that!”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Okay! Ttyl.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok bye  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I said I was gonna be on for now  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Oh, I can stay on, I just thought you were getting off. My bad.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nah its ok falling asleep sorry  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(No worries. I'll talk to you tomorrow.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok  
Today at 10:20 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh please Leo! Yes my love! You are my everything and I am so head over heels for you!" Regina moaned out screaming his name out in pure pleasure as she arched her back digging her nails into his skin.

Raph smirked nodding and as he was continuing to fuck his life mate harder faster and deeper into him he kept on slapping his ass as he left his ted handprint across his ass cheeks smirking.

He hummed throatily and lined his cock up with her entrance, pressing his full length into her as she dug her nails into him.  
“Fuck! Regina!” He moaned softly, looking down at her body beneath him and began roughly slamming his hips against hers, sending powerful thrusts into her.

He pressed his face into the bed, his moans muffled as his blush spread further across his face. It felt so good, he never wanted it to stop. He reached underneath him and began rubbing his dick in time with Raph’s thrusting, whimpering with each spanking.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok doing my part now  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Leo! God you feel so fuckin good inside me! And you’re so hot and sexy Leo that mo other guy compares to you!” Regina screamed out as she dug her toes into his mattress and she arched her back her body shuddering and shivering in delight.

Raph growled as he slapped his butt cheeks over and over again while his hips kept on rubbing and slapping against his but cheeks with his dick being forced to go further in if that was even possible as he growled and he spread kisses along his back lightly stroking his wings.

Leo growled softly as he pounded his thick cock into her, speeding up and grabbing her hips to pull her against him.  
“Good! You’re MINE, Regina. All mine, no one else can have you!” He leaned down and bit hickies into her neck and shoulders, marking her as his. He kept thrusting in and out of her, pressing imprints of his hand into her thighs.

“Fuck, Raph! I’m gonna cum!” He squirmed a bit, holding his dick in his hand as he came all over the bed sheets, breathy moans escaping his lips as Raph continued to have his way with him.  
“Y-you’re in so deep! It feels so good!!”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina nodded and she bit her lips and gritted her teeth as she was holding back a moan until she let it out while she scratched her nails down his shoulders and her toes curled on his bed. She was on cloud nine right now at that moment.

Raph pretty soon after hitting his dead end spot in there orgasmed after reaching his high and climaxed and released his seeds deep inside his anus hole and he pulled out panting and quickly flipped him over to swallowed down his cum.

“Fuck that’s hot!” Leo moaned, slamming right into her most sensitive spot. He kept on doing this, panting softly as his thrusts got clumsier and he came deep in her pussy. Grunting as he made eye contact and rocked his hips against hers to ride out his high. 

Arrod squeaked softly, his face nearly as red as Raph’s mask as he watched him suck all the cum off his dick.  
“Raph, that’s so hot. Your mouth feels so good.” He hummed softly, gently feeling the red marks on his ass from Raph spanking him. It stung.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina once reached her peak she orgasmed heavily all over his shaft inside her and she screamed out his name and panted heavily like a dog sweat dripping down from her brow.  
“Leo Ahh please sweetie!”

Raph smirked as he slurped up and suckled on his dick swallowing down the remaining remnants of his orgasm and he began to give him a blowjob as he suckled and deep throated his dick in he mouth. He purred sending vibrations.


End file.
